


Abyss

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://luckinfovely.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://luckinfovely.livejournal.com/"><b>luckinfovely</b></a> with the prompt "dark trail."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://luckinfovely.livejournal.com/profile)[**luckinfovely**](http://luckinfovely.livejournal.com/) with the prompt "dark trail."

It's a mistake they all make eventually, repeatedly. They pretend each lapse is the last, but it's a lie. To see what they see and never err, never let emotion conquer reason, would sacrifice one's humanity. One's soul.

It's natural, it's expected, but Hotch can't let it happen without trying to stop it. By the ninth body, he's pulled Reid and Morgan from fieldwork for getting too involved. JJ comments that he's keeping his cool well, and it doesn't sound like a compliment. She knows the feeling; knows that sometimes, you just want to make that deal with the devil.


End file.
